She's Mine
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Ymir reflected on the short time she'd known Krista, and wished she could find a proper time to talk in depth about how she felt, instead of outright naming her as hers; the chance had yet to arise. Krista was tired of people arguing about who's chances with her were better, she wanted someone with her feelings in mind to come forward and take that chance-that someone being Ymir.


Ymir loved Krista, make no mistake, but that didn't mean she knew the feeling was returned, and she acted rough with everyone anyway, so if she didn't seem like the most affectionate person toward the girl named Krista Lenz, it was just the way she was used to interacting.

Sure, they met just the other night, a brief introduction and she tried to make it known that she wasn't a nice person, she still seemed to catch Krista's attention, she seemed insightful enough to spot a lie and was intrigued by Ymir's "reasons" for carrying Sasha back to the housing area. She had no intention of following up with a favor or request, she wasn't even sure if she felt anything like concern or sympathy, if anything she was slightly jealous of Sasha, at the same time she also felt halfway indebted to the Potato Girl, as she had quickly come to be known, without her, she would never have seen Krista come to her stomach's rescue.

She wondered how she didn't notice Krista eating, if she had noticed where the other girl was sitting, she may have been able to sit within shouting distance, as it stood, she rushed dinner and skipped dessert, leaving it to be eaten by anyone, but probably Sasha.

She looked up and turned to the door, there was some kind of a ruckus in the mess hall, and it was disconcerting, if she knew Krista wasn't in there she would have still looked out, but just out of curiosity, she didn't though, and if anyone harmed a hair on her head, she'd make them wish they were eaten by a Titan.

* * *

Krista only sat down when she turned to find whispers echoing from Sasha's table. Everyone in the room was looking at her, _"This isn't going to be a quiet dinner, is it?"_

Jean was the first to send someone her way, he gave Armin a quick shove and he muttered something before clearing his throat, "H-hi, I'm Armin."

"Krista." she replied, waiting for him to continue.

"Uh...c-can I...sit with you?"

"No, way, man, I'm sitting with her!" a voice from the other side of the room bellowed.

"Reiner?!" Armin shouted as he was hoisted by his the shoulders of his shirt and tossed aside.

"Not so fast!" Jean said, jumping up on the table and kicking Reiner in the mouth. One foot was on her plate.

" _There goes dinner."_ she thought wistfully. Suddenly someone yelled over the din, it was at that moment she realized the entire room was filled with fighting, save a bored Mikasa, feasting Sasha, evasive Armin, and one Eren, held back by Mikasa.

"Just what is going on here?!" the voice repeated, and then it hit her, that was Ymir. Ymir broke through the crowd, shoving and elbowing as she made her way to the table.

"Umm, here," Sasha said, looking down at the plate that had been trampled, "you, uh, didn't get much of a chance, huh?"

"Thanks." Krista replied, and Sasha nodded politely and stepped back, suddenly fearful. Krista had to admit, Ymir did look enraged, and it was directed towards the Potato Girl.

"Krista, what's going on...and what's Potato Girl doing here?" Ymir demanded, glaring at Sasha.

"Just replacing my dinner." Krista replied calmly.

"And everyone else is spontaneously fighting?" Ymir asked, gesturing all around her.

"Well, you've got to admit, Krista's a goddess, though I-" Sasha was cut off by Mikasa, intervened with a piece of bread, then led Sasha back by the wrist to where Armin was holding Eren from the fight, while avoiding even looking anyone in the eye for too long.

"So, you seem pretty popular," Ymir remarked pensively, "you can end this...only two people can, and one of them is off doing important officer stuff."

"Actually...two people _will_ end !" Krista stood on the table, after setting her plate safely to the side, and pulled Ymir up on the bench, "I'm no longer considering options...not that I was."

Questioning glances found her as several of the best men and women stopped fighting, while the second best continued for the thrill of fighting.

"She's mine...and the feeling seems mutual." Krista concluded by sitting back down and continuing her meal, when one person rushed up, yelling his objection, only to be sent to the floor by Ymir, who found it all too easy to knock him down.

"Anymore objections?" Ymir asked, sitting down with Krista. A few people shuffled their feet nervously while others stepped out of the crowd, rubbing their arms uncertainly, then Krista sat up, one foot on the floor, one knee on the bench, one hand on Ymir's shoulder, the other turning her to face each other, and two lips pressed against Ymir's. Nervous coughs were followed by people talking as they took back their seats and some wondered where their food was. Ymir held Krista against her and chuckled, "You know, I was thinking the same thing."

"The words or the kiss?" Krista wondered shyly.

"Both...the feeling, while mutual, is very strong for me." Ymir kissed Krista again and sat down, "You should finish dinner.

"Dessert?" Sasha asked, smiling. Two servings of cobbler were on a plate, and if the crumbs and filling on her face was any indication, they could very well consider calling her "Cobbler Girl" from now on, if they so pleased, "It's really, _really_ good. Oh, but don't take my word for it."

"What a stupid smile-" Ymir began, when the two plates clapped against the table.

"Sasha!" Mikasa yelled and Sasha was carried away with another piece of bread in her mouth.

"But thanks for—oh well." Ymir shrugged and started on her dessert.

 **Author's Notes: This was something I thought could have happened, Ymir has to bring her relationship with Krista to everyone's attention, instead it was Krista...I kind of like it better this way, though, because in the anime, haven't and probably won't read the manga, Krista doesn't outright shoot her down or confirm their relationship, and I think this is a pretty fun way of building off that idea.**


End file.
